


Взрослое Искусство

by Lady_Ges



Series: Secret Santa [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: Еще одно Рождество.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Hidaka Ken
Series: Secret Santa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624681
Kudos: 1





	Взрослое Искусство

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hasegava_Uki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/gifts).



В доме пусто и непривычно тихо. Дети во главе с Хлоэ громят поместье Криптона, Нана и Куруми сбежали в Лондон за покупками, прихватив с собой Фри. Хорошее время Рождество. Все слишком заняты, чтобы смотреть по сторонам.  
Самое время разбираться с давними проблемами.

Узел давит между лопаток, заставляя открыться, выпрямить спину, не дает опустить голову и спрятать лицо.

Не то, чтобы Кэн когда-нибудь комплексовал по поводу внешности. Девушкам он нравился, парням через раз, но это не имело особого значения, пока у него был Айя.

Но то, что происходит, не имеет никакого отношения к красоте. Шибари — искусство для двоих, где и модель, и художник вольны искать свои ответы и свои вопросы.

Кэн не может отделаться от ощущения, что веревка, идеально мягкий шелк, царапает кожу сотнями острых ворсинок. Или дело во взгляде Айи, болезненно любопытном, внимательном и потерянном? Как будто он не уверен в своем праве делать то, что делает.

В последний раз они занимались чем-то похожим еще во времена Вайсс. Кэн шел вразнос, окончательно теряя контроль и берега, Айе нужна была хотя бы иллюзия этого самого контроля.  
О том, что дело не только в его собственных проблемах, Кэн догадался гораздо позже. Тюрьма оставляет море времени на рефлексию. Кудо, наверно, не зря называл его тормозом и балбесом.  
Сейчас самое время начать с того самого места, на котором они когда-то, еще в Японии, остановились.

Кэн подчиняется прикосновениям горячих, жестких ладоней, выгибается, складывает руки за спиной. Айя целует его за ухом, быстро, будто украдкой, будто извиняясь. И хочется смеяться от этой человеческой неуверенности железного лидера. А потом сгрести в охапку и держать, пока не перестанет брыкаться и придумывать себе проблемы.  
Оба они, если подумать, редкие балбесы.

В комнате жарко. Душно. Веревка давит на основание шеи. Немного выше и чуть-чуть сильнее — могло бы стать почти проблемой.

Ладонь Айи на его плечах чуть дрожит, задерживается ненужно долго. Или необходимо долго, потому что Айя поднимается, неуклюже задевая плечо, и Кэн явственно чувствует пряный и горький запах чужого возбуждения. Собственное ощущается до странности незначительным, будто сигналы от налитого кровью члена никак не могут дойти до мозга. Зато от мыслей о чужом губы сводит. От невозможности коснуться, приласкать, вылизать до жалобных и гневных стонов.  
Кэн бы и попросил уже, не проблема, только Айя не даст. Сейчас, по крайней мере.  
Командир слишком занят, чтобы принять чью-то помощь.

Горячая ладонь касается шрама на животе, гладит настойчиво и отчаянно, будто хочет стереть. Кэн бы не хотел. Это важный шрам, их Коа — боль от прошивающей тело катаны, самый главный тест на доверие.

У Айи есть похожий, только слева, и вот его бы Кэн с удовольствием убрал. Потому что Нью-Йорк, едва не нарушенное обещание дождаться, ужас от покрытого свежими ссадинами тела. И стеклянные хвостики ампул в крышке аптечки.

Кэн бы вообще стер все айины шрамы. Он совершенно не умеет ими гордиться. Не понимает, что если твой противник мертв, а ты отделался шрамом — это хорошо. Это значит ты был круче, разве нет?

Но для разговоров о прошлом у них еще будет время. Прошлое никуда не денется. К добру или к худу — оно никогда никуда не девается. Может только всплыть в самый неподходящий момент.  
С настоящим сложнее. Настоящее хрупко и зыбко, не завершено, настоящее боится, настоящее не знает, куда девать руки. Кэн бы досадливо вздохнул, но нельзя. Не спугнуть бы.

Поэтому он разводит колени. Широко, насколько позволяет обвязка. Открывается, подставляясь под ласки.

Легкое прикосновение губ к плечу превращается почти в укус, обещание великолепного синяка на утро, и Кэн прячет улыбку. Давно бы так.

Айя смотрит голодно и весело, с любопытством. Легко хлопает по плечу, заставляя наклониться, помогает улечься на спину. Хорошо, конечно, что не мордой в ковер.

В остальном… странно. Неудобно от связанных сзади рук, неуютно от невозможно открытой, уязвимой позы. Инстинкты в голос вопят, требуя перевернуться, закрыть от врага живот и горло. С ними, въевшимися не в кровь даже, в самый костный мозг, сложно спорить, но врага нет. Есть любовник: бледное, будто выбеленное лицо, пьяный взгляд, ладонь вычерчивает на груди затейливую вязь иероглифов. Кэну не до изысков каллиграфии, он очень старается расслабиться, и безнадежно пропускает момент, когда члена касаются сначала пальцы, а потом и язык. Глаза у Айи шальные и совершенно черные, и это, наверно, должно быть страшно, если бы не заводило до боли и звона в опустевшей разом голове.

Кэн впервые жалеет, что прогуливал куцый школьный курс классической литературы, потому что там обязательно должно быть что-нибудь, достойно описывающее белесые потеки семени на алых губах. Зрелище смертельно прекрасное в своей непристойности. Кончить ему, увы, не дают.  
Айя отстраняется, улыбаясь, скидывает юкату и садится сверху. Кэн бы никогда не позволил – без подготовки, слишком резко, но его сегодня не спрашивают. Его сегодня берут. Не то, чтобы он, в здравом уме и твердой памяти, возражал.

Айя опускается до конца, замирает, болезненно кривя губы. Ладони горят от невозможности подхватить, поддержать, прикоснуться к коже. Или это просто колет в затекших руках?  
Кэн стонет: от невозможности сказать что-то словами, от бессмысленности любых слов, и любовник понимает его по-своему, начинает двигаться резкими, короткими толчками, нагибается вперед, вжимая в ковер. Это больно, слишком жарко, слишком тесно, слишком медленно, слишком много, совершенно недостаточно. Если зажмуриться — можно терпеть. С открытыми глазами — никак.

Но Кэн самоубийственно и бездумно прикипает взглядом к напряженной шее, капельке пота на виске, потемневшим волосам, морщинкам в уголках губ, тысяче мелочей, знакомых по совместным ночам и общим тренировкам. Так можно отвлечься. Ненадолго. Потому что у айиных поцелуев привкус соли, и двигается он все быстрее и легче, еле слышно постанывая на выдохе.  
Оргазм встряхивает все тело, сильнее затягивая узлы, и почти не приносит облегчения. Айя выпрямляется, доводит себя до разрядки в пару ломких движений рукой и соскальзывает в бок, бессильно растягиваясь рядом. Кэну слишком хорошо, чтобы думать, поэтому нащупать нужный хвостик и выпутать руки получается не с первого раза. Не со второго даже, но это не очень важно, потому что Айя почти мурлычет, когда его сгребают в объятия. И улыбается расслабленно. Дремотно. Безумие утекает из его взгляда, оставляя после себя странное тепло. Признание.

Разрешение для себя? Согласие с правом других на слабости?

Кэн выяснит. Обязательно. Потом. Когда наступит его время задавать вопросы. Рождественские каникулы еще не окончились. И он очень постарается, чтобы они все дожили до следующих. Как минимум.


End file.
